Template talk:Infobox Enemy
I'm thinking about phasing out use of the "Games" field, since for some enemies it can get really long, and it's not really that useful if the enemy has a well-developed enemy data table. A field for "First Appeared" and/or "Latest Appearance" might be warranted though. What do you think?--Reinhart77 07:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC) there's an error in this page that is causing the enemy list to appear outside of the table. i'm going to revert to some older versions temporarily to try to find out when the issue was introduced.--Reinhart77 19:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) i reverted the file and started making some changes that were made later. still need to try to make the rows "hide-able" though, which somehow caused the appearance list become copied outside of the table. there might be a couple other changes that will need to be re-introduced.--Reinhart77 22:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) i tried another way to make the unused rows hidden, but that still caused multi-lined entries to break the template. --Reinhart77 03:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hideable title boxes Is there any way to hide the OTHER NAMES title box if no info has been yet input in the Japanese Name or the Alternate Names sections? I tried to do this, but at the last moment I didn't publish my edits, fearing I would mess the template. If no info has been added to these sections, the infobox will still display the OTHER NAMES title, and it just looks weird. In theory, the INFORMATION title box should also be hideable, in the given case that no info has been added to its sections (although the case of that happening is not very probable). --LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 06:30, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :I am also the same opinion. There is also a method of "|aname = N/A" as an emergency measure.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:01, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you know how to do it, Kiyuhito? Could you edit it, please? ::--LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 14:34, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I performed it. Edit can be undone when there is a problem.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:27, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thank you, it looks great. My only other suggestion would be to make each entry in the "Game Appearances" section to be automatically generated as a link to the game page and that it appears on italics already. As always, I have no idea how to do that, and I have to make each link manually and put them in italics one by one. ::::Anyway, thanks for editing it. ::::--LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 12:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::You're welcome. It was not difficult. I merely did copy paste of it from Template:Infobox Character.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:09, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Japanese name Should Japanese language (and romaji, translation) be displayed this template like Template:Infobox Character? Example: 骨柱 Hone Bashira (Bone Pillar) --Kiyuhito (talk) 04:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. However, as I can't read a word of Japanese, I have to rely on web translators to decipher kanji or katakana. :--LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 04:36, October 1, 2014 (UTC) ::However, I do not think that Japanese language is required to an enemy's name. It is enough if there is a name translated into English. Example: Rowdain - Skull Horse and Skull King --Kiyuhito (talk) 12:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was actually thinking the same. Maybe we should go with that. :::--LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 17:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC)